Purge
by BelgianDude987
Summary: Read the end of the chapter.


I don't remember much about my parents. When I asked the caretakers at the orphanage they would always tell me that my dad left my mom alone with me and that she got shot on the street by some thugs, because she punched one of them when he asked for sex with her.

That's what I hated the most about the caretakers. They had no feelings at all for the orphans. What kind of person would say to a 5 year old boy that his dad left his mom and that his mom got lethally shot? But in way I understood them. This was just a job they did to take care of their family.

This orphanage was only for boys. Most of the boys were orphans their whole life, never seen their parents. But then you had that little group of boys that lost their parents actually knowing them. They often cried, yelling that they missed their parents. Man, how hard we, the boys that were orphans their whole life, wanted to punch them and tell them they should grow up.

I didn't have many friends at the orphanage, because I always picked fights. I think I fought with almost every boy in the orphanage. Luckily for me, there was this one boy that I liked, Sasuke.

In a way, he was just like me: he hated his dad (his dad left his mom too), hated orphans who cried and liked fighting too. We quickly became best friends. Whenever I got in a fight, Sasuke would always back me up. He would always help me pranking the caretakers and causing havoc in the orphanage.

We made a brotherly pact: we would stick together and never betray each other. We would always help each other in the need of help. I was glad that I met Sasuke, because he gave me the feeling of having family.

As we grew older, our hatred against our fathers grew. Why did they left them? Why didn't they ever come to get them? We had so many questions, but nobody could answer them for us.

At the age of 9 we started running away from the orphanage, only to get brought back by the police. We had enough of this orphanage and the orphanage got enough of us.

Luckily, both me and Sasuke got adopted by Akio Takeshi, an elderly Japanese man. We were thrilled that we would leave this place.

Getting adopted by Akio was the best thing that ever happened to us. He was the first person that actually cared for us. After living two months with him, we found out many things about him. His two sons died 3 years ago. He never talked about them, but he would always tell us that we reminded him about them.

He expected us to behave at school and get good grades. Of course we didn't behave and got bad grades, as we didn't care that much about school. So he made a deal with us: if we would behave and get good grades, he would teach us the way of a ninja. First we didn't believe him, we thought he was talking crap.

But then he showed us his armory. Our jaws fell to the ground when we saw Katana's, bows and other weapons. He told us that it was a tradition in their family to teach their kids the way of a ninja.

We started behaving and getting good grades, and so he started teaching us the way of a ninja. The first trainings were hard, because we needed more muscles and power.

We started training our body. It was hard and exausthing. After that, he tought us hand combat which didn't took very long, mainly because me and Sasuke were fast learners.

And finally he tought us how to use a katana and how to shoot with a bow. I found out that l was more a bowguy, while Sasuke liked the katana more.

While we were training, we started enjoying The Purge and we made us two god masks.

 **Ok, so this is as far as it goes guys. So I had this story in my mind, but I don't speak English good enough to actually make a full story. If you want to adopt it, pm me. Multiple people can adopt it, as I want to see what they make from it.**

 **The story continuous with Naruto and Sasuke joining the side of Kronos and fighting Percy and his friends. They almost always wear those god masks. They don't have chakra and are normal mortals. You can choose their godly parent and you can choose your ending too.**


End file.
